The Second Piece: A New Dawn Part V
ENVISION AN EPIC SOUNDTRACK IN YOUR HEAD, as Hugeo rushes down the Marine Base hall. However, it only lasts for about three seconds because we're back to Issac and Drew. No music! *Everyone groans* Issac: Before you explain how you "ruined our lives," per se, tell us who the heck you are. I'm not gonna listen to some loony prisoner whose mind is rotting. Man: Very well then. My name's Kal Rydan, and I'm the first mate of the Kraft Pirates. Drew: No way! The Kraft Pirates themselves? Kal: You bet, little lady. I'm glad to see our crew is well-known here... Drew: You've attacked us like five times. Kal: Really? Ah well, I guess once you've done as many great plunderings as yours truly, you begin to lump them all together. Anyways, I stole the Devil Fruits that you eventually ate. Issac: OK...wait what!? Devil Fruits?? Kal: You don't know? Oh yeah, I guess the Marines are trying to keep all you normal citizens in the dark. Anyways, Devil Fruits are those strange-colored fruits which give you strange powers. Drew: How very smart, Willie Gallon. How about you tell us something we don't know? Kal: As you probably know now, anyone who eats a Devil Fruit loses their ability to swim. The water is your enemy now. Drew: Well, good thing I didn't know how to swim in the first place! Issac: So why do the Marines want these fruits so badly? And how are you involved in this? Kal: Many reasons, actually. The main reason is that in the First Great Age of Pirates 500 years ago, tons of pirates ate them, which almost led to the World Government's downfall. Ever since, they've kept a tight leash on them, and it's illegal now for any non-Marine to have a fruit power. You have to either be incredibly lucky, like you two were, or incredibly rich or powerful to get one otherwise. Also, as I'm sure you're aware, these fruits are freakin' powerful! With these powers all to themselves, the Marines could easily crush us pirates! Drew: I see their point...even if I do hate it. Kal: I was the one who stole your fruits from the Marine Base, as I had planned to bring them to my crew. However, I did not plan my escape thoroughly, and they got me. All I could do was eject the fruits to random places...where, apparently, they were found by you. Issac: Whoa...so you really are the reason we're in this mess... Kal: Don't worry. I'll forgive you for stealing my fruits if you bust me outta this joint. Issac: WE DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING, BASTARD! Drew: We entrusted this guy Hugeo, who ate the third fruit, to get us out of here. Kal: Bah! You expect a guy the Marines are after to risk his own skin and go in the belly of the beast?? I might as well accept the fact that I'm going to rot here for the rest of my life... Cut to Hugeo running through the base. He's been here a lot of times and knows the layout by heart, so he is confident he can get to the prisons soon. However, he soon runs into an obstacle in the form of four Marines. Marine: Halt! Put your hands up! Hugeo, to himself: I really don't want to do this, but I have no choice... Hugeo swings his fist at the Marines, but the first Marine easily catches it. Marine: Quick! Grab him! Hugeo: Grrr... Hugeo begins to panic, when suddenly something sizzles and the Marine grabbing his fist cries out in pain. Hugeo has accidentally activated his powers, and the Marine falls down to the ground in pain. Marine 2: He's using his powers! Stun or kill him! Hugeo: Looks like I have no other options...I just hope you're not too hurt by this... *Louder* Magu Magu...Punch! His hand turned into magma, Hugeo swings at the Marines' midsections. His punch takes immediate effect, and the Marines lie on the ground in pain. Hugeo then runs off. Hugeo: Why did I have to get a power this destructive...? Is there anything I can do about it...? Cut back to the prison. Drimble has just returned, a clear expression of fury on his face. He is holding a whip. Drimble: I go ALL THE WAY across town only to find NO FRUIT USER...and when I come back, I find everyone in a mob at the entrance! HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL! He snaps his fingers, and water once again pours into Issac and Drew's cell, but at an increased rate this time. Also, the air holes at the top of the cell are closed. Drimble: I gave you a chance to make your deaths as pleasurable as possible...but now you will see what happens when you cross me! Drew: I don't think he's gonna shut it off this time...we're gonna drown! Issac: Urggg...I'm starting to feel weak...it must be my fruit...if only- Drimble: If only what, you say? Are you talking about your friend? The one whose location you lied about? The one who's actually running through this base to save you as we speak?? Issac: Wha- Drimble: Do you think I'm stupid?? I know of everything that goes on in here! But I shall let your friend come to us. Once he gets here, he will find that he was too late! And as for you... *Turns on a monitor, showing footage of Hugeo running* The last few moments of your life can be spent watching your "rescuer" fail to reach you!